


Gibbs' Bad Day

by Calipsan



Series: Saucy Fish out of Water Dramedy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: #oc #humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calipsan/pseuds/Calipsan
Summary: Poor Gibbs did not expect to see THAT when he went to present his report...





	Gibbs' Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic my husband and I wrote together.

The automatic doors whisked open as Sub-Lieutenant Gibbs entered at a brisk pace. “Lord Vader, I’ve brought you…”

Before Gibbs’ eyes was a scene of such friezied carnality as he had never witnessed before. Grand Admiral Thrawn, who had come aboard the Executor merely hours before, was buried balls-deep in what Gibbs could only assume was Vader’s prosthetic cyborg ass. 

The trousers of Thrawn’s gleaming white admiral’s uniform were gathered around his ankles and he was pounding into Vader like an Alderaanian dredge-beast having a fit. Gibbs thanked whatever luck he had that neither of them were looking in his direction. Thrawn’s purplish blue balls swayed majestically in the breeze as his butt, like two blueberries pushed close together, or two hams that had been painted blue, pumped rhymically back and forth. He reached around and took Vader’s cybernetic robo-dick in his cerulean hand and gave it a good hard jerking.

“Oh, oh, oh yes,” intoned Lord Vader, his vocal modulator barely disguising the raw lust in his voice. Vader’s breathing remained perfectly steady, of course, controlled as it was by his suit. 

“I’ve studied your Imperial records,” moaned Grand Admiral Thrawn, “I know how best to provide maximum sexual ecstasy.”

“Yes, please, give it to me,” roared Vader, “I deserve it.”

“What would the Emperor say if he could see you now,” snarled Thrawn through gritted teeth. 

Using all of his care not to make a sound, Gibbs backed through the still open door and sprinted down the hallway. The doors shut behind him. 

“The Sub Lieutenant…” moaned Vader, his haze of sexual pleasure slurring his words. 

“Yes,” hissed Thawn. “He saw us. I wanted him to see us. I knew he would bring the report early."

“Oh, oh I’ll kill you for this, Thrawn,” whimpered Vader, his black-gauntleted hands scrabbling helplessly for purchase on the smooth metal deck plating.

“But if you did,” replied Thrawn, “then who would you find to replace me that could do this.”

And Thrawn began to move his hand on Vader’s mechanically heated love-rod in a complex twisting and stroking motion, sending irresistible jolts of pleasure racing throughout Vader’s body, more powerful than even the Emperor’s most furious disciplinary force lightning.  
“Oh, oh, oh, yes, yes, oh noooooooo!!!”


End file.
